


conduire (demo)

by heisMajesty



Series: doep (demos) [1]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Inspired by Music, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisMajesty/pseuds/heisMajesty
Summary: Just your average Motorcycle Club.Not really.(1st part of DOEP)





	conduire (demo)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have that sample
> 
> also i love music so much

[3rd Person POV](https://soundcloud.com/savandoc/sets/wac-doep)

The thunderous boom of engines engulfed the long and hot pavement as two motorcycles drove on it. Speeding and revving their custom made choppers under the scorching sun wearing sunglasses. The gust and force of the wind hits their faces in droves but all of them treat it as if they are used to it, sporting blank faces while focusing on the road as usual. As they were riding their bikes they passed by a town sign made out of aging oak that reads:

 **Voyage County**  
**Population: 14.302**

A mechanic shop stands tall near the pavement, it's entry road a bit cracked but by a small margin. The shop is close to a brick looking, 3 floor tall building (it's actually next to it). A pink haired woman is sitting in front if the building on a porch chair, cold beer bottle in her hand. Two men, an ash blonde wearing a leather vest alongside a dark blue haired one who's shirtless. Both are carrying a very heavy crate while the woman looks at them with a smile as she drinks from the bottle. The blonde felt that driving a tank seems more lighter than carrying a heavy crate full of motor parts.

Hatsume: A little to the left.  
Tenya: Hatsume *pant*, please, this is *pant* too much.  
Bakugou: Damn it *pant* lady, enough is enough.  
Hatsume: Nope. This is what you get for taking the last sandvich.

Before the ash blonde, whose name is Bakugou, could storm off, the loud sound of motorcycles caused him and everyone near him to stop and look at the bikers. As both bikers parked their vehicles they proceed to take of their helmets, a green haired kid around Bakugou's age and a man older than him. He has light blue hair and a bit of a stubble surrounding the lower parts of his face. His upper body is covered by a cape commonly used by soldiers of The Trinity Conflict, especially those who were in the European Theater. He looks around what's in front of him and chuckles a bit at the context in front of him.

Kamina: What did these two did this time Hatsume?  
Hatsume: Bakugou ate the last sandvich, Iida's here because  
I wanna see what's under that shirt.

At her words Iida's eyes were wide eyed at how casual Mei said those words while Bakugou just laughed hard while clutching his stomach. The caped man decides to enter the building. The sound of men and women chatting about their lives while playing pool, smoking or sitting and drinking at the bar is a sight Kamina was used to. He then spots and walks to his favorite sitting booth but it's being sat on by three familiar figures. 

On the left side (his view) is a girl with a 20's brown bob haircut wearing a dark brown air force bomber jacket with the words "AIM HIGH" in capital purple letters. Next to her is another lady and her dark hair is tied to a... pretty elaborate ponytail. And to round up the people in the booth is a man with a stick figure tattoo on his face who's laughing while sticking his tongue out.

All three of them instantly spotted Kamina and called him to sit with them. He sat himself to where the tattooed man is since there's still sitting room.

Uraraka: Captain, your back!  
Momo: How was the meetup Sir?  
Kamina: It was great Yaoyorozu, but just call me Kamina.  
Bixlow: So, how'd it go? We got it?  
Kamina: Yup. The parts should be in by the next 2 days.

Bixlow proceeds to raise his fist high up in the air, Uraraka just raises her glass in satisfaction while Yaoyorozu just clap her hands with a smile. The door opens to reveal a man in a black suit carrying a briefcase in his hand. His hair is very bizarre as on one side is coloured white while the other is red. On his left eye is a burn scar, causing him to use a black oval framed glasses to see with both eyes properly. He walks to the booth where Kamina, Uraraka, Momo, and Bixlow are sitting in and sat himself and the briefcase underneath him.

Kamina: Shouto, my boy! *pats his back* How was your Contract?  
Todoroki: I went well Captain.  
Uraraka: What was the job this time?  
Todoroki: A Target living in an LA mansion. I was able to kill him when he was inside his private study room but then...

While the other three are listening to Todoroki's story, Kamina decided to excuse himself and leave the booth. The air of the outside world blew right into his face once he opens the exit door of the bar. He sat on his Harley and inserted the key into the ignition and twisted it, causing the bike to turn on and giving him the familiar feel of it's engine vibrating. He backed the bike with his feet and twisted the gas handle causing it to move forward, leaving the parking area and heading to whatever destination he has in mind.

He decided to go to a restaurant (that also doubles as a cafe) not far from his location. He parked his bike at the parking spot for motorcycles and entered the building. A red haired man and his friends sitting on the same table, a man with baggy eyes, a girl wearing a leather jacket with earbuds connected to her ears, and a blonde man wearing a red apron over a black shirt and pants, he's obviously an employee of this establishment.

The purple haired one saw him and greeted him.

Hitoshi: Oh, Captain. Your here.  
Eijirou: Aye, how's the trip sir?   
*shakes Kamina's hand then pats his back*  
Kamina: It went well. Deku helped out with the event as well.  
Jirou: What are you doing here though?  
Kamina: Just gonna order the usual. Kaminari?  
Kaminari: *salutes* Yes sir!

And with that, the blonde left to the kitchen to make the man's order. Kamina sat on an empty chair beside his fellow bikers and talked with them until his order is ready. In the meantime, Kamina decides to talk to his fellow bikers about what's been happening when he left.

 **Littner Household**  
**19:46 PM**

A red haired lady wearing an apron over her white blouse and pencil skirt fries some rice inside the pan. She scoops a bit of the rice and tastes it to know if it's perfect. Once her tongue gives her the answer, she turns the stove off and puts all of the rice into a big bowl sitting on the dining table so anyone can eat it at any time. After letting herself inhale lost breath while cooking, she walks to the top of the staircase and arrives in front of a dark brown door with the words "Simon's Room" in comic sans.

Yoko: *opens door* Simon?

Inside the room is a 15 year old boy with dark blue hair sitting on his bed cross legged. His eyes are focused on his phone while he bobs his head as loud music plays on his headset covering his ears. Yoko proceeds to walk to him and poke his head. He looks up and lowers his headset once he sees his mother.

Simon: Hmm?  
Yoko: Dinners ready.

He puts his phone down, takes off the headset from his neck, and quickly stands up and exits the room, his mother following behind him closely. The door bell rang through the house. Yoko told her son to answer it as she descends from the second floor to the dining room. Simon walks to the door and opens it, greeted with the sight of his father. In his hands is a plastic with the logo of their favorite food place, american hamburgers.

Kamina: Hey, Simon.  
Simon: *hugs Kamina* Hi Dad.  
Kamina: *pats his back* How is school? Anyone giving you any trouble?  
Simon: As far as I'm aware of, no.  
Kamina: That's good then.

They both let go and walk to the dining table, where Yoko is putting the dishes on the table so that anyone can just grab the rice without going to the cupboards to grab their dish plates. After setting the dishes down on the table, she looked up and saw Kamina. They both stared each others eyes in relative silence until Yoko decided to break it by greeting her ex husband.

Yoko: Kamina.  
Kamina: Yoko.

All three of them sat on the table and ate the fried rice.

Yoko: So, how's your Club? Are they fine?  
Kamina: They're fine. That Hatsume girl has a thing for Tenya.  
Yoko: The policeman?  
Kamina: Yes. I swear, those two will be an... interesting couple someday.  
Yoko: I hope they will.

And so, they all continue to eat in silence.  
  
Kamina: Is Kittan treating you well?  
Yoko: Of course he is.  
Kamina: If anything happens, you can call me-  
Simon: Or anyone from your Club. Dad, we know.  
  
And so Kamina smiles and continues eating, knowing that if anything bad were to happen to his son and/or ex wife, they'll know who to call.

**====================================**

**The Anti-Spiral Miners Motorcycle Club members:  
**

_Kamina (President, Founding Member, Veteran of The Trinity Conflict)_  
_Midoriya Izuku (Prospect)_  
_Bakugou Katsuki (Sgt at Arms, Former Tank Driver)_  
Hatsume Mei (Member, Club Mechanic)  
_Uraraka Ochako (Tail Gunner, Former Air Force Pilot)_  
_Yaoyorozu Momo (Secretary, Former Secretary of Defense)_  
_Iida Tenya (Road Captain, Police Officer)_  
_BIckslow (Enforcer, Founding Member, Former PMC Soldier)_  
_Todoroki Shouto (Prospect, Sutemi Corporations Hitman)_  
_Kaminari Denki (Member, Vocalist of Robotz)_  
_Kirishima Eijirou (Enforcer, Percussion of Robotz)_  
_Jirou Kyouka (Tail Gunner, Lead Guitar of Robotz)_  
_Shinsou Hitoshi (Treasurer, Bassist of Robotz)_

**Author's Note:**

> the 1st in a trilogy of one shots
> 
> more are coming
> 
> also please check out wac they have great music
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/wearecastor


End file.
